AwakeninginLaPush
by IluvAlexMeraz
Summary: Liliana's family finally settles down from traveling the world for the last 7 years. Her parents want her to havea normal teenage life now....but she finds someone that she cant stop thinking about....
1. The arrival

**A/n: I do not by any means own any characters except for Liliana and her family. They are owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**This is my first fan fiction and I gave it my all. Hope you enjoy it. ;)**

**Set 2 yrs after Breaking Dawn.**

**Paul never imprinted on Rachel**

I never thought I would stop having the lifestyle that I once hated, which I was accustomed to by now, until I heard the news from my mother herself. I had gotten used to things because I had no other choice than to just stick with my parents and hope to make the best out of it.

"Liliana, sweetheart I know you have wanted this to happen a while ago-" my mom started to say before I interrupted her.

"What is it, just spit it out?!?!" I yelled out waiting for an answer that I had been waiting for the last 7 years.

"You remember visiting Grandma Mary, in La Push ? Last Summer?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah…" I said, not knowing if her answer was what I really wanted.

"Well your father and I think it would be best for you if you finished high school In La Push, going to a normal high school and having a social life. So we're going to settle down in La Push with Grandma!!"

My mother said, almost yelling enthusiastically.

"Ummm…sounds great maybe now I can _actually _have a regular life."

I ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. Deep down inside, I was happier than I was showing. My mother home schooled me because she thought I wouldn't bear, changing schools every three months. I never really gave it much thought, but now I _wanted _a social life, I wanted to have friends, go to dances and maybe even have a boyfriend. My parents had gotten a job that made them travel the world, but they had earned enough money in the last 7 years to settle down and still give me the life I was used too.

I had never really made friends in La Push except for Leah Clearwater. Leah's mom Sue was my grandmother's friend but also very close to my mother. She was a couple years older than me but we became friends.

Another thing I wasn't really good at was fashion. I usually just wore a solid color v-neck shirt with skinny jeans and a matching color of flats.

………………………………........................................................................................................................... I started packing my things when my mom came around.

"Sweetie, I know that you are in need of new clothes…so if you don't mind maybe you can take a friend and I'll drop you off at Port Angeles I'll do my own shopping while you buy yourself something's." she winked.

"Yeah, why not, But who?" I said.

"Ummm… you can take Leah Clearwater….Sue's daughter?"

"Okay" with that said, I couldn't wait until I moved to La Push.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

We headed out of our apartment in South Carolina, and headed for the airport. We went through security, and Customs, before we arrived at our gate.

The plane arrived 30 minutes after we had arrived. We started boarding the flight that was going to be about an hour and ½ long, to Washington D.C.

On the plane ride I looked out my window wondering what people were going to think about me on La Push. Of course I had been there before but this time, but I was actually going to start school and _try _to make some new friends. I had no idea what La Push was going to put me up too.

I slept a little while on the plane until the pilot said "We have reached out destination. Please turn off all electronic devices and buckle up. We will arrive in approximately 10 minutes. Thank you and I hoped you enjoyed your flight."

Finally! Finally! I didn't know if I was happy that we were arriving or because my lifestyle was going to change.

We got off the plane headed to baggage claim and want out of the double doors to see my grandmother waiting for us.

"Awwww…Liliana look how much you have grown! I have been waiting too see you!!" She ran up too me and gave me a teddy bear hug.

"Yeah Grandma I missed you too." I said grinning.

My grandma wasn't the one I was looking at. There were two _hot _guys standing next to her. They looked like they were brothers. They were both tall, huge muscles, tan and both had short cropped hair. The one on her left side looked like he was about 20 years old. The guy on her right was hard to describe he looked a lot like the other guy but different, he was wearing a white v-neck shirt that showed his obvious six pack. His eyes glistened in the light. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, it's like they were glued onto his whole body that wouldn't let me go.

"Oh Liliana this is Jake" pointing to her left.

"Hi" Jake said smiling.

"Hey" I answered back.

"And this is Paul, Liliana" Grammy said.

"Nice to meet you" he said my eyes still glued to him.

"Uhh… let's head out to the van sweetie" my mom said.

"Paul, do you mind taking Liliana's things?" my mom asked Paul.

"S-sure let me get that for you." He started to walk over to me not even knowing if I wanted him to take them for me.

"No I'm _fine _I've done this a million times." I yanked back my suitcase that he had gotten, heck with my small ass hands I could never pull anything away from him, not even if I tried my hardest.

"Come on, they are pretty heavy." he let a smile slide.

"O-okay." I finally agreed.

"Okay guys let's head out to the van guys." Grammy said.

We all hopped into the van. Paul went in first then Jake and me. This is part was what I dreaded the most. The ride to my grandmother's house was about two hours long, on which I was seated next to Paul and his warm body for the whole ride.

"Uh… Liliana how old are you?" Paul said, without turning his head away from the window.

"Im 17... You?"

"18" he answered back.

"So are you going to be a senior?" I asked.

"Yep. Are you?" He answered, this time he looked me in the eye.

"Yeah." I said letting a smile go. How could I NOT smile with this beauty sitting besides me?

Jake had remained quiet the whole ride. Was something wrong with him? How could I ask him if we just met? Okay well I was gonna try not knowing what he was going to think or do.

"Jake, why are you so quiet? something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a longgg ride." He smiled.

I heard a growl behind me and to my surprise it was Paul.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to my beta!! ..poison**

**sorry it's short. I will get a new (hopefully longer chapter tomarrow!)**

**Review!!**


	2. The house

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**Thanks to my beta! ..Poison **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Paul was that you??" I questioned Paul.

"I'm so sorry it won't _ever _happen again." He said with a puppy dog face.

"but, Why?" I said.

"I don't know. I got a little carried away." He said. But why would he get carried away? Because of what?

"That's fine." I didn't know what to think.

The rest of the ride was quiet we arrived at my grandma's house (our house is still being constructed) two hours later. When I stepped out of the van I saw a magnificent house before me. It had a wrap around porch with sets of chairs all over. The house had a huge driveway with a couple cars inside, from the front you could see a above ground pool and a swing set.

"Paul, Jake, I will be having a welcoming party for Liliana except that her parents and I will leave so you guys are more comfortable and can get to know each other. So tell the rest of the gang and it will be here tomorrow night, sounds alright?" Granny asked Paul. Why was she going to hold a welcoming party for me and then leave me alone with a bunch of strangers?

"Sounds great Ms. Lenard." He said and smiled I couldn't help my self, I let a little giggle out loud enough for Paul to hear.

"Well then we will see you tomorrow!" My granny waved goodbye to them as they walked to a sliver truck that was Paul's.

When Paul's truck was finally out of sight I asked my grandma "Ummm grandma why did you bring those boys to the airport?" I asked her.

"Ohh I just thought that you guys would need more help. But I guess you didn't ." She wasn't really paying attention to me.

" Oh yeah I don't carry much stuff with me." I laughed because my grandma had thought that I brought the more than usual stuff that I usually packed when I came to visit her.

When my family would come to visit my grandma but since we were going to settle down I was going to have my own room until ours was done being constructed. "Liliana, do you want to see your room?" grandma asked already knowing what my answer was going to be. "YES! YES of course granny!" I ran up to the staircase forgetting to ask her where it was. I ran back down the steps and saw my granny waiting there.

"Granny where is my room?" I questioned her anxiously.

"The first room down the right hand side hallway first one on your left." She said and winked.

I ran up stood at the top of the staircase. Hmm I went down the right hallway and walked down to the hallway ans stood in front of the door that lead to my room. I opened the door and could not believe what was in front of me, the room was blue, lime-green and purple. The bed was against the wall, there was a desk with a laptop, dresser and mirror. In front of all that was a huge closet maybe walk in. I finished hanging up my last pair of jeans when I decided to finally head downstairs after being in my room for the last two hours. Everyone was already in there seat when I reached the dinning room my father was sitting at the head of the table while my grandma was on the left and my mom on the right.

"How did you like your room, Liliana?" my mom asked.

"Loved it." I said as I walked around to give her a hug.

"I'm glad your grandma and I carefully chose everything out." She smiled and looked over at my grandma.

My grandmother served us our dinner and we ate in silence until "Liliana, there are a few girls that the boys hang out with they are: Nessie, Claire, Kim, and Lisa." she said.

" I hope I get to know them."

We finished and I went up to my room. What did those girls do while hanging out with Paul??Why can't I just get him out of my mind? This is absurd why was I thinking off someone that I didn't even know??

I went to bed anxiously awaiting tomorrow's BBQ to see Paul again….only 18 hours until I would see him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I know this is short but I want to make a longer chapter for the BBQ.**

**=]**


	3. BBQ: Part 1

**Okay guys here it is!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

_12:02_

_3:10_

_5:32_

_8:25_

I could not wait for the BBQ I was going to get to see Paul and meet other people but that is what I was afraid of. My grandma said there were going to be _girls_ there….people I didn't really know. I got up because I wasn't going to wait until I heard a knock at the door. I got up put a gray v-neck shirt on a pair of skinny jeans and some silver flats to go along with the outfit. I did my natural make-up adding a little shimmer to my eyes hopefully making them more noticeable. By the time I was done with my hair and make-up it was only 9:00a.m, that meant there were still hours until I would see Paul and the rest of his friends. I went downstairs and found no one around, I found a letter on the table

_Liliana,_

_Your parents and I went to go buy the food for your welcome party. I left you the keys to my car if you want to head out to eat. We will be back by noon._

_Love,_

_Grandma_

I saw the keys on the counter to her SUV and grabbed my jacket not knowing where I was going. I walked outside and to my surprise it was 75 degrees out. I walked over to her SUV opened the door and sat down.

There was another note attached to the steering wheel.

_Sweetie,_

_Here is the name of some places here in LaPush:_

_Newton's_

_Deana's Dinner_

_Melba's grocery store_

_The GPS system has them in the favorites so you don't get lost._

_XOXO,_

_Granny_

I turned n the GPS system and decided to go to Melba's grocery store but knowing me I was sure enough going to get lost. I pressed the screen for the store.

"Take a right down Paulanp road" It said In a computer voice.

I started driving and turned on the radio and plugged in my ipod touch. I started to listen to the music louder and louder that I didn't hear the GPS, I kept on going down Paulandp road and something I knew was on the side of the road.

It was Paul.

I was going to drive right past him until he started waving his hand for me to stop. I pulled over on the road (no cars seemed to ever pass by there).

"Lilana could you give me a lift to my house?" Paul said while I turned down the music.

"u-u-uhh yeah why not." I hesitated to say. I could barely get him out of my mind and now I was going to drive while he sat next to me.

" Why were you walking Paul?" I asked him trying to keep my eyes on the road.

"Well my dad was driving me to Jacob's house , we got in a huge argument and then I saw you coming down the road so I decided to ask you for a ride and talk for a while. Is that a problem?" He said.

" No." My voice was flat.

The first five minutes of the ride were quiet until Paul said "Liliana, Do you have a Boyfriend?" he hesitated as he asked.

"Nope."

"Would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Uhh..sure." I could not believe that Paul was asking me, me off all people on a date.

"Hey that's my house the brown one."

I stopped in front of the brown house, unlocked the door and he got out.

"I'll see you tomorrow around 7? "

I nodded my head yes.

"okay then I'll pick you up." he said and winked.

I waited until he walked up the porch and shut the door behind him. I couldn't wait until tomorrow night or today. I drove back home following the GPS instructions and pulled into my house. It was 9:30 when I walked in to the house. I decided to go on the computer and check my e-mail. That didn't keep me busy for long.

I couldn't find anything for myself to do so I decided to go for a swim in the pool. I went up to my bedroom found the _only _bikini that I had ever owned , got dressed and went out to the deck. I felt the water to see if it was hot or cold and it was in the middle. My favorite. I started getting into the pool when I saw something big and hairy out of the corner of my eye. _Lilana it's just your imagination._ I ignored that and did 50 laps across the pool stopping every five minutes to take a break. When I was done I stayed to think about my new life in LaPush. Was I going to have girlfriends to hang out with every Friday night? Was I going to be popular? Were people going to like me? All these questions were going to be answered the next few months.

I finally decided to get out of the pool before my fingers started to look like raisins. When I walked into the house and read the clock it was already noon and no one was home yet. I went up to my room , took a quick shower and put on the clothes that I had on earlier when I herd noise coming from downstairs. I went down and saw my dad unloading grocery bags and putting them where my grandma told him.

"Oh, Liliana mind giving us a hand? This has to be ready in 4 hours." My grandma struggled with the groceries.

"Sure."

She gave me the meat to start preparing the meat and I did as she told me when we were done putting everything in the cabinets we headed outside to prepare the BBQ. We set out tables and started putting chips on the tables and fixing last minute details.

It was 3:30 when we were finally done. I went up to my room to get dressed. I changed into a pair of jean shorts , a black tank top and put my bikini under my clothes just in case. I put on some make-up when I was done I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Jacob.

"Hey, Liliana I came to see if you need help with anything."

"uhh I think my grandma needs help with the meat. She is about to leave."

He ran to the kitchen and found my grandma. "Here Jake, take this out I already started the grill so you just need to put the meat on."

"All right." he said as he took the meat out and started to set it on the grill. I went out to see if Jacob needed any help.

"Jacob, need any help?"

"No I'm fine. Trust me I have done this millions of times."

"Ok-" when I was outside with Jacob I heard a continuous knock at the door.

"Let me get that " I told Jacob as I ran to the door.

I slowly opened the door and saw who was , Paul.

"Hey Liliana" He said as my eyes met his.

"Hi….uhhh Jake's out back getting things ready"

"Do you want to come out there with me?" He asked.

"Sureee."

We walked through the house not waiting for anyone that was going to arrive and headed where Jacob was. Paul walked behind me and I felt his eyes on me the whole time. Jacob already had ½ the food gone when we arrived.

"hey guys." he said as he nodded toward Paul.

People started walking through the backyard and I had no clue who they were. There were two girls that came in then arrived later.

"okay I think everyone is here…..you guys want to introduce yourselves to Liliana? Paul said as he nodded towards me.

"Hi I'm Nessie." A girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes said as she smiled to me.

"And this is Kim" nodding to her left.

"Nice to meet you" Kim and I both said at the same time and we giggled.

"I'm Quil and this is Embry and Jared." Quil said. They were all three muscular and were well built.

Everyone got up to grab their food and especially the guys, there plates were FULL with food it seemed like they were going to feed a family of five.

I sat down at the picnic table where Nessie and Kim followed.

"So Liliana, any reason why you moved to LaPush?" Kim asked me as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"Well my grandma lives here and my parents thought it would be a good place to settle in" I said and nodded .

"Ohhhh." she answered back.

I talked to the girls for a while about LaPush high school and how most people weren't going to pay attention to me.

"Hey guys you want to take the RTV's for a spin?" Paul announced to all.

"Yeah man lets go!" Quil yelled his mouth full with chips.

I never had noticed that my grandma had RTV's but I decided to tag along. Everyone walked around to the other side of the house where four RTV's were parked. Jared jumped in to one with Kim while she giggled, Jacob ran over to the second one with Nessie, Quil and Embry joined each other in the third one and that left me and Paul standing.

"You want to ride with me?" He asked and I just simply nodded my head and sat in the passenger seat.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey guys I'm going to make the BBQ two chapters.**

**Hope you liked part 1.**

**Read and review!!**

**:D**


	4. AN

_Hi guys I know that I haven't updated in years but I have been having computer troubles…and the fourth chapter got erased…so I just came to tell you that you will receive a update next weekend!_

_I hope you don't hate me!_


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to SilverGoldsun - .Day. Thanks for reviewing :D

And a big shout out to my twi family all my sistas and mommy! I love you all!

We all pulled out of the back of the house, and Paul let everyone go ahead of him leaving us alone while everyone was already in the forest when we were just pulling out. Paul was amazingly hot. There weren't much words to describe him they were beyond what anyone could say. His skin was glowing in the sun and his beautiful brown eyes were irresistible. As he kept on driving I kept on staring at his amazing features, he his hands looked like they were especially sculpted for him, He had the perfect size muscles, not too big or not to small,ahh I wish someday I could be held in those. What am I thinking?!?! Paul probably has a million girls that are crazy for him and I would just be another one of those girls, _hopefully _for now.

My grandma hadn't said much about Paul, the only thing that I knew about him was that he hanged out with Jacob and his friends.

We entered the forest and I had no idea what was awaiting ,me. Paul drove the RTVinto a clearing, it was beyond my imagination. The trees surrounded it in a perfect circle, with the perfect amount of leaves just enough to give the bench which sat on the side enough shade. I got out of the RTV, when Paul grasped my hand. When I tried to get my hand back he let go with a sad face that read hurt and pain. I went on not caring what he was feeling and stared into the clearing, I walked in and took a look around me. Then I sat on the bench, I stared back at Paul who was standing behind the trees staring at me. I felt something for Paul , I don't wanna be taken over by this feeling.

Paul walked over and stood in front of me, "Liliana do you like this?" I stared into his brown eyes and his worried face.

Okay is this a plan for Paul to seduce me? I mean he is HOT and probably has banged girls out here..ewww. Now thinking about it he probably does. "NO" I answered to him in a harsh tone.

His face looked even more hurt now, he walked away into the trees making him not visible.

Oh my I had hurt Paul with my rude comments…I'm an animal. I looked around nervous…I just had hurt someone…someone that I _loved_ even though I didn't wan to admit it I did. I saw a piece of glass laying on the ground, I picked it up, examined it ….this will have to work, I put the sharp end against my skin and pushed as hard as I could. Next thing I knew blood was coming out, I heard footsteps coming behind me, I turned around and there was Paul, he ran around to me threw the glass miles away and stared into my eyes.

"Liliana why did you DO that??" he asked.

I was bawling my eyes out by now., "Because Paul because I hurt you!!" I yelled at him, I got up and walked around the clearing.

"Liliana you didn't hurt me" he said in a hushed voice.

"Please Paul don't try to blame yourself, it was my fault, if I hadn't been rude to you …"

Paul grabbed a hold of my arms and kissed me. The kiss was warm his lips felt like they were on fire but a romantic, passionate warmth, his tongue slowly entered my mouth and started playing around with mine, he pulled away and looked down at me. "Did you like that?" HE asked. I nodded my head with a simple yes. I wanted to grab his head pull him down to my reach and kiss him over and over again. He reached for my hand that I had cut, examined it and walked toward the RTV opened the seat, pulled out a first aid box, grabbed my hand again and put a bandage on it.

We were seated in the RTV ready to leave when Paul , "Why do you do that to yourself?"

" I don't know, I would do it when I felt alone, no one with me, or when I felt like I hurt someone."

The truth is that I would do that every time that we moved to a new place and had to leave the small memories that I had made.

"Liliana could you stop doing that?"

"I'll try Paul, for you."

We rode the rest of the in partial silence, Paul would ask some simple questions and I would answer with a yes or no.

We arrived back to the house and _everyone _was back, they were all in the pool splashing each other. Paul got out and walked over, took off his shirt and oh my lord, his body was paradise. I went inside the house that was empty, dishes sitting at the counter but the good thing was that they were CLEAN from the guys eating. I went back out took my clothes off and jumped in, and swan back up to the top. Jacob and Nessie were both away in a little corner doing God knows what, and Kim and Jared were playing Marco polo with Quil and Embry. Paul came over to me and smiled, when Jared yelled "WHO WANTS TO PLAY CHICKEN??"

**We all played chicken Paul and I, Jared and Kim, Nessie and Jacob, and Quil and Embry decided that it was gonna be to awkward for them so they stayed out. Me and Paul ended up winning every game, so we got out of the pool.**

**It was 10 when we got out of the pool and everyone decided to call it a night because we were all tired.**

"**Bye guys" I said to everyone.**

**Paul came up to me and gave me a bear hug, winked and said "I'll see ya tomorrow"**

**Everyone left one by one saying their goodbyes, I walked into the house crashed on my bed and couldn't wait for tomorrow night.**

………………………………**.....................................................................................................................**

**Okay well here is the rest of the BBQ because this was short I will be posting a new chapter on Wednesday :D**

**REVIEW , REVIEW AND REVIEW!!**


End file.
